Ed Balls
| birth_place = Norwich, UK | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = British | spouse = Yvette Cooper (Chief Secretary to the Treasury) | party = Labour Co-operative | relations = | children = Ellie, Joe and Maddy | residence = Castleford | alma_mater = Keble College, Oxford | occupation = | profession = | religion = | signature = | website =www.EdBalls.co.uk | party = Labour Co-operative }} Edward Michael "Ed" Balls, MP (born 25 February 1967) is a British politician, and Labour and Co-operative Member of Parliament for the West Yorkshire constituency of Normanton. Since June 2007 he has been Secretary of State for Children, Schools and Families. Early life Ball was born in Norwich and educated at Crossdale Drive Primary School in Keyworth, Nottinghamshire and then the independent fee-paying boys Nottingham High School. He studied PPE at Keble College, Oxford, and later attended Harvard University as a Kennedy Scholar. He joined the Labour Party at the age of 16 but while at Oxford joined all the main political societies, including the Conservative Association, so that he could "hear all the speeches at all the political clubs".TheyWorkForYou.com - House of Commons Debate - 5 July 2006 Economist His career began as economic leader writer at the Financial Times (1990–94) before his appointment as an economic adviser to the then shadow chancellor Gordon Brown (1994–97). In 1994, in a speech written for Gordon Brown to give to an economics conference, he used the phrase "post neoclassical endogenous growth theory",It should, however, be noted that this phrase makes perfect sense to those with a background in economics, since endogenous theories of economic growth were developed after the neoclassical period in economics. which was picked up on and gleefully recounted later by Michael Heseltine, who coined the humorous quip: "There you have it! The final proof. Labour's brand new, shining, modernists' economic dream. But it's not Brown's - it's Balls"The Guardian - Interview: Will Woodward meets Ed Balls As Labour swept to power in the General Election of 1997 he continued as an economic adviser to Brown, who was then Chancellor. He then served as chief economic adviser to HM Treasury from 1999 to 2004, in which post he was once named the 'most powerful unelected person in Britain'.The Guardian - The Guardian profile: Ed Balls In July 2004 he was selected to stand as Labour and Co-operative candidate for the parliamentary seat of Normanton in West Yorkshire, a Labour stronghold whose MP, Bill O'Brien, was retiring. He stepped down as chief economic adviser to the Treasury, but was given a position at the Smith Institute, a political think tank with extremely close ties to Gordon Brown. He was reportedly paid £100,000 for less than a year's work.The Daily Telegraph - Call for inquiry over Balls's think tank Member of Parliament In the 2005 general election he was elected MP for Normanton with a majority of 10,002 and 51.2% of the vote. The West Yorkshire seat has been occupied by Labour MPs for longer than any other constituency in the United Kingdom. It is, however, scheduled to disappear before the next election under the latest changes proposed by the Boundary Commission. Balls ran a campaign, in connection with the local newspaper the Wakefield Express, to save the seat and, together with the three other Wakefield MPs (his wife Yvette Cooper, Mary Creagh and Jon Trickett), fought an unsuccessful High Court challenge against the Boundary Commission's proposals. In March 2007 he was selected to be the Labour Party candidate for the new Morley and Outwood constituency, which contains part of the abolished Normanton constituency and part of Colin Challen's current Morley and Rothwell constituency. In return for giving way to Balls, it was rumoured Gordon Brown offered Challen a job on an environmental think tank as well as a possible Lordship.The Daily Telegraph - Mandrake - Tea and Sympathy - 3 December 2006Hansard - House of Commons - 23 Apr 2007 col.754Iain Dale's Dairy - Danny, I Fink You're Wrong Ministerial career Balls became Economic Secretary to the Treasury, a junior ministerial position in HM Treasury, in the government reshuffle of May 2006. When Gordon Brown became prime minister on 29 June 2007, Balls was promoted to Secretary of State for Children, Schools and Families. In October 2008, Balls announced that the government had decided to scrap SATs tests for 14-year-olds despite their consistent promises to the contrary, a move which was broadly welcomed by teachers, parent groups and opposition MPs. However, the decision to continue with SATs tests for 11-year-olds was described by Head teachers' leader Mick Brookes as a missed opportunity. Political activities Balls has played a prominent role in the Fabian Society, the think tank and political society founded in 1884 which helped to found the Labour Party in 1900. In 1992 he authored a Fabian pamphlet advocating Bank of England independence, a policy that was swiftly enacted when Gordon Brown became Chancellor in 1997. Balls was elected Vice-Chair of the Fabian Society for 2006 and Chair of the Fabian Society for 2007. As Vice-Chair of the Fabian Society, he launched the Fabian Life Chances Commission report in April 2006The Fabian Society - Narrowing the Gap: The final report of the Fabian Commission on Life Chances and Child Poverty and opened the Society's Next Decade lecture series in November 2006,Fabian Society - Ed Balls 'Next Decade' lecture: Britain's Next Decade arguing for closer European cooperation on the environment. Balls had previously been seen as being a eurosceptic, in Labour party terms, because of his opposition to the euro and the EU constitution. Balls has been a central figure in New Labour's economic reform agenda. But he and Gordon Brown have differed from the Blairites in being keen to stress their roots in Labour party intellectual traditions such as Fabianism and the co-operative movement as well as their modernising credentials in policy and electoral terms. In a New Statesman interview in March 2006, Martin Bright writes that Balls "says the use of the term "socialist" is less of a problem for his generation than it has been for older politicians like Blair and Brown, who remain bruised by the ideological warfare of the 1970s and 1980s".New Statesman - Interview: Ed Balls "When I was at college, the economic system in eastern Europe was crumbling. We didn't have to ask the question of whether we should adopt a globally integrated, market-based model. For me, it is now a question of what values you have. Socialism, as represented by the Labour Party, the Fabian Society, the Co-operative movement, is a tradition I can be proud of", Balls told the New Statesman. Allegation over allowances In September 2007, with his wife Yvette Cooper, he was accused of "breaking the spirit of Commons rules" by using MPs' allowances to help pay for a £655,000 home in north London.The Daily Telegraph - Ed Balls claims £27,000 subsidy for 2nd home It was alleged that they bought a four-bed house in Stoke Newington, north London, and registered this as their second home (rather than their home in Castleford, West Yorkshire) in order to qualify for up to £44,000 a year to subsidise a reported £438,000 mortgage under the Commons Additional Costs Allowance. This is despite both spouses working in London full-time and their children attending local London schools. Through a spokesman, Balls and Cooper countered the allegation by saying "The whole family travel between their Yorkshire home and London each week when Parliament is sitting. As they are all in London during the week, their children have always attended the nearest school to their London house." Commons outburst In March 2008, Balls sparked controversy by appearing to reply to David Cameron's assertion in parliament that the government had presided over the greatest increase in overall taxation of all time with the phrase "So what?" Balls maintained that he had said "So weak!", in response to Cameron's previous questioning, and this was the phrase that was recorded in the parliamentary register Hansard, but the incident remained highly controversial, particularly as the offending clip can be viewed on the YouTube website where Balls' comment is not clearly audible.YouTube - Ed Balls - So what Personal life He married Yvette Cooper MP, the Chief Secretary to the Treasury, in Eastbourne on 10 January 1998. Cooper is Member of Parliament for Normanton's neighbouring constituency of Pontefract and Castleford, so together they form one of five sets of married couples in the Commons (Nicholas Winterton and Ann Winterton; Andrew Mackay and Julie Kirkbride; Peter Robinson and Iris Robinson; Alan Keen and Ann Keen - to this could be added Gordon Prentice and Bridget Prentice who entered the Commons as husband and wife, but have been divorced for many years). They have three children: Meriel Eliza (Ellie, born July 1999), Joel Thomas (Joe, born 24 August 2001The Daily Telegraph - Health minister celebrates birth) and Maddy (born 2004). His father Michael Balls is a former academic and European civil servant, an expert in alternatives to the use of animals in experiments and chairman of the Fund for the Replacement of Animals in Medical Experiments (FRAME). He is a keen supporter of Norwich City FC, regularly attending games at Carrow Road where he sits in the Upper tier of the Barclay Stand. Notes External links *Ed Balls official website *TheyWorkForYou.com - Ed Balls MP *The Public Whip - Voting record - Ed Balls MP Category:Labour MPs (UK) Category:UK MPs 2005- Category:Labour Co-operative MPs (UK) Category:Alumni of Keble College, Oxford Category:Old Nottinghamians Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:People from Norwich Category:British special advisers Category:Harvard University alumni de:Edward Balls fr:Edward Balls no:Ed Balls pl:Ed Balls simple:Ed Balls sv:Ed Balls